dcfandomcom-20200222-history
World's Finest Vol 1 51
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = George Papp | Inker2_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle2 = Green Arrow: "The Hunter of Humans!" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Napoleon West Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * * Green Arrow's boat | StoryTitle3 = Tom Sparks: "Doomsday in Atlantis!" | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dan Barry | Inker3_1 = Dan Barry | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Jack Schiff | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Tom Sparks Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Vitamin Vic: "Auto-Racing Maniac!" | Writer4_1 = Jack Farr | Penciler4_1 = Jack Farr | Inker4_1 = Jack Farr | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Jack Schiff | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Vitamin Vic Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Wyoming Kid: "The Outlaws of Lightning Hollow!" | Writer5_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler5_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker5_1 = Howard Sherman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Jack Schiff | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Wyoming Kid Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor6_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer6_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler6_1 = Ralph Mayo | Inker6_1 = Ralph Mayo | StoryTitle6 = Zatara: "Arabian Knight!" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mopey and his gang Other Characters: * Mason * Mr. Barry Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor7_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer7_1 = David Vern | Penciler7_1 = Dick Sprang | Inker7_1 = Charles Paris | StoryTitle7 = Batman: "The Academy for Gangsters!" | Synopsis7 = After being released from prison, a criminal is taken on a tour across the GCPD Headquarters by Batman in hopes of changing the man's lifestyle. However, with all the information learned on the tour, the thug decides to start a training program for criminals in an abandoned island. Using all the knowledge about police investigation and the modus operandi of the Dynamic Duo, the thug makes successful criminals out of regular thugs. These situation gets the attention of the underworld and the Gotham City Police Department as well. Batman disguises himself as a crook to get inside the gangster academy, but his plan is soon ruined when the criminals discover his identity. Unable to escape from the island, Batman uses the environment to drive off some of the criminals and then he uses their own equipment to create a make-shift Bat-Signal that gets the attention of the authorities. When the police arrive at the island, Batman joins them and the leader of the academy is captured again by Batman and Robin. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Boston Burns Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** *** * Devers Island Items: * * | Notes = * In the early years of comics, the executive editor was often credited on the masthead, thus Whitney Ellsworth is credited as editor. However, Jack Schiff is the editor for each one of the stories. * This is the last World's Finest Comics issue Zatara was featured in. | Trivia = * This issue is the 300th appearance of Robin | Recommended = | Links = }}